


Of Healing Spells and Lengthy Waits

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [76]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice





	Of Healing Spells and Lengthy Waits

If Evelyn thought her daily sparring sessions with Commander Helaine had kept her in fighting form, her encounters with the Qunari soldiers and Elvhen spirit sentinels that she found when she traveled through the eluvian proved otherwise. As she limped to the makeshift “war room” her advisors had set up in a secluded part of the Winter Palace, Evelyn swore she could feel every joint in her body aching ... that was at least when the mark wasn’t so painfully active that it nearly drove her to her knees. There wouldn’t be any gentle healing sessions with the Inquisition’s mages to soothe her discomfort either. Her injuries would raise too many questions.

Evelyn had two choices ... wait until her own mana rebuilt enough that she could heal herself _or_ ask Vivienne for help. Neither were appealing. Even if she downed some lyrium with the mark’s popping and raging draining her strength, it would be at least until the next morning until she was able to cast effective healing spells. She had specifically avoided asking the former first enchanter along on her expedition. Vivienne represented everything she hated - a “loyal” Circle mage who gamed the system to her own advantage and cared little for what happened to others as long as she kept power. _BUT_ Vivienne was discrete and a skilled healer who would have plenty of mana since she hadn’t been slogging through old elven sanctuaries.

Who Evelyn _really_ wanted to heal her was Solas. He’d not only methodically take care of her bruised body and twisted ligaments, but he’d be able to subdue the anchor somewhat. While she had once considered him a friend, his disappearance had sit poorly with Evelyn who had very deep seated issues related to abandonment. She wasn’t sure why he’d left. Her inner circle assured her that he likely had “good reasons,” but Evelyn refused to accept that excuse. Friends don’t walk away without explanation. He was hiding something. She just couldn’t figure out what.

Evelyn grunted as the anchor swirled with angry green magic, and she felt Cullen’s hand on the small of her back. “You need to be seeing a healer ... not getting debriefed,” he announced as he turned her around and marched her toward her quarters. When Vivienne appeared looking haughty and self-satisfied a few minutes later, Evelyn accepted that the choice had been made for her. After an hour of Vivienne’s restorative incantations and snide remarks, Evelyn’s body felt considerably better although her self-confidence was shaky. Vivienne knew Evelyn’s weak spots and didn’t hesitate to subtly attack them with criticism concealed as helpful advice.

With the worst of her pain managed, Evelyn drew a bath and slipped below the surface of the water. Blowing bubbles out her nose before surfacing, she started scrubbing herself clean of the sweat, blood, and gore the day’s fighting had left on her. Humming to herself after emptying the tub of water and then conjuring fresh near scalding water for a second bath, Evelyn didn’t hear Cullen come in the room. He silently watched her - more entertained than aroused by what she was doing. She was once again making shapes out of her soapy hair. He’d once caught her fashioning a unicorn horn. This time she seemed to be trying to make herself into a court jester ... or maybe a porcupine? He chuckled at her efforts, and she let out a high pitched scream before throwing her washcloth at him.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford, don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people?” she snarled as she tried to get rid of the evidence of her soapy hair sculpture by conjuring water to rinse it.

“I thought you were a porcupine,” he teased.

“I wasn’t pretending to be a porcupine,” Evelyn pouted. “It was a crown,” she added while raising her upturned nose in the air as if to challenge Cullen to argue otherwise.

“I’m ashamed that I didn’t see it,” Cullen said with a bow. “Is there anything this humble vassal can do to make amends, Your Highness?” he questioned with a roguish grin.

Evelyn huffed and then gestured to him. “You can wash my back for starters.”

“Gladly,” Cullen agreed as he rolled up his sleeves, kneeled down, and began to rub the cloth that she had thrown at him over her back. Seeing Evelyn naked and without a soapy crown for the first time in over a year made it difficult for Cullen to keep his efforts restricted to just her back. As the cloth wandered over her body, Evelyn turned to him and began to kiss him with abandon. Soon she was out of the tub with her legs wrapped around his waist as he struggled to keep his balance on the water soaked floor.

“There is a marked disparity in the amount of clothes we’re wearing,” Evelyn complained as she nipped at Cullen’s neck. After placing Evelyn on the bed, Cullen quickly moved to right that inequity before joining her. 

“Maker, I’ve missed you,” he exhaled as his lips travelled over her breasts and then up to her mouth. Evelyn hummed her agreement as she arched her back and ran her hands over his shoulders. Their self imposed exile from sex seemed like it was about to draw to a close when Leliana’s voice came through the door.

“Josie and I have been waiting for quite some time... I just wanted to check on the Inquisitor's recovery,” the current Divine chirped through the heavy door as her melodic voice betrayed the glee she felt in interrupting whatever she felt certain was going on.

Evelyn was so frustrated at that point that she briefly considered immolating Leliana. Her concerns over eternal damnation and making a mess saved the former spymaster’s life as Cullen rolled off her and sighed loudly before picking his clothes up off the floor.

“Give us a minute,” he called to the door as he pulled on his trousers and gave Evelyn an apologetic look before leaning over and whispering authoritatively, “After the debriefing ... ”

Evelyn whimpered at the thought of enduring Leliana’s questions and Josie’s conjectures when she was so worked up. Getting through the council session would be every bit as agonizing as the day’s fighting. As if reading her mind, Cullen let his hand drift over her body before promising, “I’ll make it worth the wait.”


End file.
